Dream
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: Onshot. This is a real dream I had, so it's not that long, with not much of a summary. Please read!


This is a oneshot. It's also a real dream I once had. Enjoy!

* * *

It was lonely on a stony beach. Not a soul could be seen for miles, but one was there tough. A poofy headed girl with green eyes, a red shirt, and blue capris, wearing sandles on her skipping feet, and a song coming out of her mouth.

"Yo ho Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" she sang. This young girl was Kelsi, one who loved this beach. Though nobody came to it because of the rocks, she found peace in the seclusion and privacy. Then, her voice caught in her throat as she stopped and looked ahead.

"No way." she said. "No way in the whole world can I be seeing what I'm seeing." Disbelieving of what her eyes watched, she continued to stare into he large Chinese ship with orange-red sails. Kelsi, being quite a pirates of the Caribbean fan, knew whose ship it was, and whose ships were in the distance. Hardly registering the people accumulating around her, she just pointed out at the ships at sea and smiled.

"Those are the pirate brethren's ships." She said, pointing out the ships in the distance. "That's the Empress!" She pointed at the Chinese ship. She watched as people started walking to the ship, almost in some kind of daze. When she reached the ship along with the group, ropes were thrown down.

"Huh?" Kelsi asked, a quizzical look on her face as she grasped the rope. Looking up, it was then that she saw who it was who threw down those ropes. On the deck, looming over everybody like a great dark shadow, was none other than Davy Jones. Kelsi gasped and tried to run, but her hands held firm to the rope.

"One..." he yelled. "Two..." Kelsi was wondering why he was counting. "Three, now!" suddenly everybody miraculously swung aboard the ship without hitting the side, everybody including Meg. Sadly, she did something wrong and began spinning around the mast, her hands firmly holding onto the rope. She then landed on the deck on her back, looking up at Davy. she smiled a weak smile, afraid of what may happen next.

"You are a strange girl." he said. Kelsi sighed in her head, thankful no pain came out of that one small escapade.

"Yeah, I know." she said. She got up shaking hr head and looking to the sky, a confused look crossing her face.

_Wait, when I came on the Empress it was a clear afternoon. Why is it nighttime?_ she thought. She looked around, and almost freaked out got up. No longer was she on the Empress, for now she was on the most feared ship in the world: the Flying Dutchman.

"I will assign you your duties now." Davy yelled from his position in front of the stairs to below deck. "When I say inside to you, you can go below. I say outside, you stay on deck." Davy said. Everyone got into a line, and Kelsi wanted to go below. Kelsi watched as the line kept moving, people going down the stairs, and others walking over to some part of the deck.

"You're outside." Davy said to her. Regardless of what he said, she began walking down the stairs. She was surprised when he grabbed her with his crab claw.

"I said outside." Davy said, lifting her up to meet his clear blue gaze.

"I know, but I'm curious about what's down there." Kelsi said, holding onto his claw.

"Very well then." Davy said. He then let go of her, and she fell down the stairs. She looked around and saw what was like an aquarium down there, complete with benches next to the shining tanks. She noticed another thing. It was a spot beyond the aquariums. A spot devoid of light and life. Kelsi decided to leave at that moment, but somebody knocked her into the spot. She felt around trying to find her way out of the pitch black darkness, feeling bodies or somethings bumping against her. She pushed my way through and found a door.

When I opened it, she saw light and that she was in Davy's room. She walked around it, amazed by it's beauty. Then, she was surprised when Davy appeared behind her. She stepped back out of surprise and pressed some organ keys making a really loud sound. She fell to her knees, holding her head in pain.

"Who said you could come in here?!" Davy roared

"Nobody! I'm sorry I came here! It was an accident!" She yelled over the softening sound.

"Leave." Davy said. She began walking away.

"And give back what you took." he added

"I didn't take anything." She said. She reached into her jacket pocket and saw she had his locket.

"Sorry. I like the music, and I love singing to it."

"You can sing?"

"Uh, yea--"

"Sing then." Davy then began playing the song on his organ. She began singing along with it, singing the words a friend came up with. When he stopped, he turned and smiled at her.

"You're braver than you think you are." he said

"Wh what do you mean?"

"Although at times you're fearful, you have bravery deep inside. If you can sing in front of Davy Jones as good as you did, then you're brave enough to sing in front of anybody."

Kelsi's eyes snapped open. She looked around at the comfort of her room.

"Cool dream." she said, laying down to try to sleep once more. 


End file.
